The Life and Death of Vernon Dursley
by Gemsta rox
Summary: What happens when the Vernon and Harry finally reconcile. Will the Dursley's and Harry finally get a happily ever after? Or will things all go horribly wrong?


**The Life and Death of Vernon Dursley**

**So I'm sure many of you reading this will have heard that the legend who is Richard Griffiths died yesterday, on the 28****th**** March 2013. This fanfiction is not something I would usually write, however, out of respect for Richard Griffiths, I have decided that a commemorative fanfiction would be an honourable thing to do. I hope you all like it, and see it as a suitable tribute to a true legend, who was well and truly a part of my childhood.**

**Chapter 1 – Reconciliation**

_Dear Harry,_

_I think after all these years apart, we finally need to talk. Or at least I need to try and explain my less than hospitable behaviour, whilst you were living with us for the best part of 16 years. I'm not going to try and pretend that my behaviour was acceptable in any way, but I am sure that you will understand once you have heard what I have to say, especially as you are also now a family man (or so rumour has it)._

_I don't know what you will do with this letter, and I wouldn't blame you if you screwed it up and threw it straight in the bin, but please, I implore you to at least meet me back at our old place in Privet Drive and hear me out, before you decide whether you should completely sever ties with us. Excuse the emotional blackmail, but I'm sure it is what your mother would have wanted and probably even your father, though we treated him with much the same disdain as we treated you. Yet another thing for which I am truly sorry. _

_I really hope that we will be seeing you soon and that you will give us the chance to start over,_

_Vernon Dursley_

Harry took the letter out of his pocket and reread over the words once more. He knew that Uncle Vernon had only ever wanted to protect his family and he didn't blame him for that. If anything, he had never been happier than when he had received the letter. The last ten years of his life, he had been procrastinating trying to decide how best to approach the family that had housed him for what had probably been the most important sixteen years of his life.

He hadn't appreciated the awkward position Vernon had been in back then but like his Uncle had pointed out, he was a family man now and he, like his uncle had done, would now do anything to protect his family. His oldest son, James Sirius was now two years old, just a little older than he had been when his parents had died. Albus Severus was just a little younger, and he didn't think he would ever stop feeling this protective over them both. For this reason, any resentment he had once felt for the Dursleys had long since been erased and replaced with understanding.

He reached the doorway of number four Privet Drive and hesitated before knocking on the door, wondering about the sort of reception he would receive when they saw him there after all this time. As the door flew open, he held his breath, the fear of rejection still there despite the letter he had received. But as he looked up, he looked into eyes that looked almost as fearful as he felt.

Uncle Vernon stood there gaping for a few minutes, seeming almost afraid that Harry would hex him but as he realised that the younger man was not angry, his gaze softened and his face displayed an emotion that had never yet been seen by Harry. Vernon Dursley was looking at him, Harry Potter, with a strange mixture of love and regret.

"I didn't think you'd come," Vernon said, his voice full of remorse and relief.

"Of course I came," Harry replied.

"But-but-but what about how we treated you?" Vernon stuttered in little more than a whisper.

"It's ok," Harry answered. "I understand." And with that last statement, Uncle Vernon pulled Harry into a heartfelt embrace that more than made up for the years of abuse he had suffered as a child.

**So I hope you all like it so far. This is just the beginning but it would really mean a lot if you read it and review. I will definitely be continuing it though as Richard Griffiths definitely deserves an amazing tribute.**


End file.
